


A Day Off - A Haylor One-Shot

by formeitsalways_haylor1989



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Harry Styles - Fandom, Haylor - Fandom, Haylor Fandom, Haylor Swyles, Swyles - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Haylor, haylor OTP, haylor af, haylor one-shot, haylor writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeitsalways_haylor1989/pseuds/formeitsalways_haylor1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor has a rare day off while Harry is on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off - A Haylor One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the Haylor writing from my tumblr & wattpad pages on here.

Today wasn't an ordinary day for Taylor. It was one of those rare days where she simply had zero things to do. No interviews scheduled, meetings, recording sessions or tour rehearsal. Just nothing.  
She usually enjoyed those types of days, but not today. She felt lonely. Sure, Taylor had Meredith and Olivia but sometimes she wanted human company. Most preferably in the form of Harry Styles, however, he was on tour in Europe.  
Taylor had been lying in bed awake for about half an hour with her cats when she heard her phone buzz on the night stand next to her. She reached over to grab it and saw the name _"Harry"_ appear with writing underneath. Taylor entered her phone code and opened the message, _"Good morning love"_ with a smiley face and heart emoji. She giggled at his use of the emojis and replied " _ _Good evening babe. I miss you"__ with an attached sad face and a heart back. She did really miss him as they hadn't seen each other for about a month between their two busy schedules of touring the world and rehearsals. They only had the opportunity for a few FaceTime calls here or there. She lay there petting Olivia's head while waiting for his reply and saw the three white dots appear on her phone and felt anxious to see what he would say next.  
He replied with a simple _"I miss you too babe"_ which made her heart flutter. Despite touring the world and having hundreds of girls scream his name every night, Harry still missed and thought about her which bought a smile to her face. She looked at the time on her phone to see it was getting late where he was, so Taylor messaged back saying _"It's getting late over there, you should get some sleep. I love you xxx"_ and clicked the phone closed. Taylor placed the phone on the bed next to her and paid attention to Olivia, who had started rubbing her head against her hand signifying that she wanted head scratches. Taylor laughed and shook her head at the cats eagerness who stopped rubbing up against her hand as soon as she started. Olivia walked to the edge of the bed, walked around in a circle and lay down on the bed to go to sleep again. _"Really? You're going to sleep again!? You woke up like an hour ago,"_ she said while laughing at the lazy feline.  
She clicked the home button on her phone to see if Harry had replied. She frowned when she saw nothing but her home screen picture of Meredith and Olivia. Strange she thought, Harry would always text back when she wrote _"I love you"_ no matter what the time difference, She shrugged, he probably fell asleep.  
She set the phone back on the night stand and glanced over to see Meredith asleep on the floor, the same as Olivia. Taylor settled back into bed and tossed to have her face in the pillow. If everybody's asleep, I might as well. Her eyes drew to a close in an endeavor to fall back to sleep.

Taylor was on the verge of falling into a deep slumber when Meredith's meow woke her up. She groaned into her pillow, turning her head slightly in Meredith's direction, but still facing the pillow. _"What do you want Mer?"_ Taylor said, muffled by the pillows. Instead of hearing a cat meow, she heard the words _"I love you too"_ in a distinct deep British accent. Her eyes shot open when she realised whose voice the words belonged to. She turned in her bed to see Harry standing in the bedroom doorway with a smile on his face. Taylor pulled the covers off and ran on top of the bed to Harry where she jumped into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and arms twirled around his neck. She pulled him in for a soft, warm, lingering kiss during which one of her hands found its way into his hair. They pulled apart and she placed her head in the crook of his neck, taking in his smell. The smell that had faded on his sweatshirt she kept as she wore it too much. The smell that had faded on the pillow. Her favourite smell. _"What are you doing here Harry?"_  she said with her smile on her face in disbelief. _"What? Not happy to see me love?"_ he replied jokingly, flashing a grin at her. Taylor laughed and shook her head, _"I missed you too much,"_ he spoke before giving a soft peck to her lips. _"I missed you too",_ Taylor replied in a quiet but audible whisper accompanied by a smile. However, that smile soon disappeared when she realised Harry being there wouldn't last forever. _"When do you have to leave?"_ , she asked somberly. _"Not 'till tomorrow morning love."_ , Harry slowly made his way to the bed and placed her down gently onto her back. He hovered over her with a smile, _"So we get to spend all. Day. Together."_ , he said between kisses. Taylor giggled, which sent butterflies to Harry's stomach and resulted in making the smile on his face even bigger.  
She looked up at him and asked _,"Well, if we get to spend all day together, what would you like to do Mr. Styles?"_  
She already knew what his answer would be if the kissing along her jaw and down her neck was an indication of his intentions. _"I think I'm perfectly content spending my day here in this bed with you Ms. Swift."_ he said before making his way back to her lips and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. They both knew full well how they would be spending the rest of Taylor's day off before Harry headed back on tour.  
In her bed, consumed by each others presence, exchanging stories and being madly in love.


End file.
